1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cable immobilizing devices and, particularly, to a cable immobilizing device used in an electronic device. The present disclosure also relates to the electronic device using the cable immobilizing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Connectors, including plugs and sockets, are used in electronic devices to connect cables to, for example, printed circuit boards. However, for assembling and disassembling convenience, the plugs are not firmly connected to the sockets. Accordingly, cables may easily be accidentally disconnected.
What is needed, therefore, is a cable immobilizing device and an electronic device having same to overcome the above-described problem.